The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of performing density correction for the image forming apparatus.
A conventional image forming apparatus performs a printing operation after density correction is performed (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japan Patent Publication No. 2004-341100
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when density abnormality occurs due to deterioration of toner after placing for a long period of time, the density correction is performed according to the density abnormality. Accordingly, when the conventional image forming apparatus performs a printing operation, image quality tends to deteriorate upon printing.
In view of the problem described above, an object of the invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, in which it is possible to solve the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus. In the image forming apparatus of the present invention, when a density of a density detection pattern exceeds a threshold value, a developer discarding pattern is formed, thereby discarding deteriorated developer. After discarding the deteriorated developer, density correction is performed. Accordingly, even when density abnormality occurs due to deterioration of developer, it is possible to properly perform the density correction. As a result, it is possible to reproduce a proper density, proper hue, and the like of an image.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.